


Tiny Plastic Flowers

by homo_pink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Character Death, Road Trips, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared stood at the edge of the pond he and Jensen used to spend hours at, and clutched the chicken claw tighter in his fist. Then he made his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Plastic Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_j2_xmas 2013.

**TEMPORARILY DOWN FOR EDITING.**


End file.
